1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to provision of a single body high current receptacle terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For certain applications in the electrical industry, there is a continuing requirement to increase the electrical current carrying capabilities of contacts, while nevertheless providing a more compact and cost-effective contact design. Current carrying capability of an electrical terminal is largely determined by the number of contact points between mating contacts, and the contact pressure therebetween.
One common means of increasing the contact pressure is to provide a separate stainless steel back-up spring fitted to the inner contact body and assisting the contact tongues thereof at increasing the contact pressure. The addition of this outer back-up spring obviously increases the cost and the size of the terminal.
A further problem with many high current contacts is the high mating force when coupling to a corresponding tab terminal.
Yet a further problem with some multi-point contacts, is that the pressure of the various contact points, on a mating tab terminal, may be unevenly distributed due to the angular positioning of the tab contact, which decreases the current carrying capability therebetween.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved high current receptacle terminal that is compact, has reduced mating forces, and can carry high electrical currents reliably.